


The Hardest Project I’ve Ever Had

by milopottz



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, POV First Person, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milopottz/pseuds/milopottz
Summary: This fic is based on an experience I’ve had irlSo yeah, get ready to see how great my love life’s going





	The Hardest Project I’ve Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on an experience I’ve had irl  
So yeah, get ready to see how great my love life’s going

I’ve always loved my art class; we’d get to learn about different forms of art in other countries, see the richness of culture and tradition in them, and do some art projects based on our current topic.

This semester, we’ e covered East Asian art, so of course our next project would be origami. Sir Vargas told us we could make anything we wanted, whether it be a crane, a butterfly, or a panda head; we could even make more if we wanted. The only thing that mattered was that we passed it on time.

I decided to go with making a butterfly. It wasn’t exactly the best one I could make, but at least it had effort. As per requirement, I did pass mine on time; however, there was one more that I have to make, and it will be the hardest one yet.

You see, here’s how it works: all I had to do was make the best rose I can with yellow origami paper, then give it to a boy named Alfred F. Jones. Why, you may be asking, would that be so hard?

Well, that’s because he’s the boy I’ve been crushing on.

It didn’t have to end up this way. I could’ve just ignored the kid who sat beside me as I went through a painstakingly long lecture about the profanity called physics, but oh, Arthur, you reckless little bastard you just had to look at him and ask him for a pen.

Ever since then, Alfred and I grew closer; He introduced me to some of his friends, took me to a convention where I dressed up as Draco Malfoy, and, hell, bought that delicious Oreo milktea that immediately became my favorite. (Not really though, he just wanted to find an excuse to bail an awkward blind date his friend Matthias got him into and I just went along with it.)

I found everything about him amazing, from his boisterous laugh, his cheeky grin, and the way his eyes would light up everytime he’d win a sports match. I loved how he could easily get along with others, how he’d lighten up everyone’s moods when things get tough, and I loved how he could make me, the most sarcastic person there is, smile like there’s no tomorrow. 

I just...I love him.

Except, he’ll never love me back. 

The moment he broke the news to me about his new girlfriend, I was torn. I was happy for him, really, but I couldn’t shake the feeling of heartbreak and disappointment away from me. I knew, from the very start, that he never had any romantic feelings for men, so why did I keep doing this to myself? Why had I followed my stupid, naive heart in believing that we’d maybe have a chance?

No matter how many times I’d cry on my pillow at night or tearfully look at photos I’ve taken of him with me, I had to face the truth; I needed to get the heaviness of from my chest. The “Alfred” of my dreams is already someone else’s

So there you have it, all I just have to do is to give this yellow paper rose to him as nothing but a sign of how grateful I am to at least have him as my friend. If I’m still too cowardly enough, I’ll just hand it over to Kiku or whoever and instruct them to tell him it’s from someone who loved him before.

Surely, I’ll move on from him. Someday, I’ll find someone who’d love me back as well, but for now I’ll be here grieving for the boy who stole my heart unkowingly.


End file.
